Websites enable users to search for a variety of information. Additionally, some websites allow a user to purchase or reserve a selected product or service. More specifically, in the travel industry, a number of websites enable a user to search for and make reservations and bookings. In these instances, the user must be proactive in visiting different websites and entering search criteria in order to compare and select different types of options. Concurrently, metasearch sites exist which combine travel options from several online travel agents, airlines, hotels, and other travel suppliers, giving the user a greater selection than may be obtained from a single airline. However, it is time-consuming and frustrating for customers to search for relevant itineraries, share results with travel partners or friends, and return to find those same relevant itineraries for booking at a later time.